


Just a Man

by Adenil



Category: Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess
Genre: M/M, Manipulation, Rape/Non-con Elements, ganlink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-26
Updated: 2014-05-12
Packaged: 2018-01-20 20:29:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 14
Words: 14,469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1524524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adenil/pseuds/Adenil
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the events of Twilight Princess, Ganondorf is captured and imprisoned instead of killed. As he plots his escape an unexpected boon is granted to him in the form of an emotionally unstable Link.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Red Earring

**Author's Note:**

> Author’s Notes: Remember, folks, the only right kind of consent is enthusiastic consent! Don’t take dating advice from manipulative evil-doers. 
> 
> There are three character traits for Link you have to keep in mind for this story. First, he is a very forgiving person. Second, he does things because people tell him to. Third, he hates character trait number two.
> 
> Ganondorf has his own three traits. First, he tries to manipulate the fates, but finds them governed by forces outside his control. Second, he makes more mistakes than he is willing to admit—even to himself. Third, he wants not only to control Hyrule, but to be a god. If he can’t have that, what does he have?

It was funny, in its own way. If it hadn’t made him so furious he might have laughed at the absurdity.

The Great and Powerful Ganondorf, defeated by a bottle and fishing rod.

Hilarious, really.

All his planning, all his meticulous forethought, all for nothing. Cast aside at the sight of a glinting red earring tied to the end of a string. If you asked him he would tell you it was all part of his master plan. In truth, however, he had no idea why it distracted him so. Perhaps it had been imbued with some magical energy from the Zora. He wouldn’t put it past that blue bitch to exact revenge in such an absurd way. But even that was a guess. All he knew was that one minute Link was digging in his bag, pulling an impossibly long fishing rod from its depths, and the next he was chained on his knees, the head of a light arrow broken off in his chest, effectively blocking his powers. 

This Zelda was smarter than some of them had been. Instead of simpering on the sidelines she had realized she could just shoot over his supposedly-impenetrable force field. Ganondorf made a mental note to make the next field a sphere to ensure she could not enter. If he even got another reincarnation after this pitiful show.

He growled and spat as two Goron men approached and lifted him onto the back of a wagon. Even without his magical energy, he was still stronger than a normal human. But the Gorons were stronger, still, and took no guff as they tossed him aside like a wet towel.

Ganondorf rolled to his side. Bound as he was, he couldn’t sit up, but he could still let out a long string of curses and oaths. Zelda observed him stoically from the foot of the wagon, the bow still clutched in her hand. Behind her stood Link, looking decidedly less stoic and more frightened and weary. Still, his blue eyes found Ganondorf and the glare he gave him was real and strong.

“You pestering children should know that no prison in the world can hold me! Even the greatest prison your world knows could not confine me,” he hissed.

Zelda looked nonplussed. “We’ll be keeping you in a normal prison, thank you. I think you’ll see with the Light trapped in you that your powers are quite useless now. Without them you are merely a man.”

Ganondorf started to say something witty, but Zelda made a motion with her hand and the wagon lurched forward, sending him rolling back in an uncomfortable heap. Less than dignified, but he still gloated as the wagon rolled up the hill towards Castle Town.

“You’ll see, Princess. Your hero is not looking as bright as he once did. Who will defend you if not him?”

For her part, Zelda ignored him. She turned to Link and Ganondorf strained to hear their conversation as she comforted him. Suddenly, Link looked up and let out a strangled cry. Zelda looked as well, and Ganondorf managed to sit up enough to peek around the guards surrounding the wagon and see the source of his cry.

There, on top of the hill, stood Midna, her true form restored. Link was already running towards her, Zelda not far behind.

Ganondorf let out a silent sigh and ducked back down. It seemed he had done nothing right in what was supposed to be his last great battle. He couldn’t even kill one princess, let alone a back-water boy.

They had apparently decided against parading him throughout the town, and instead he and his gaggle of guards went through a back entrance into the deep dark of Hyrule Castle. The two Gorons unloaded him again and began to carry him down the steps to the dungeons. 

Now was the time. If ever he were to mount an escape, this would be it. Far enough away from the meddling Link and Zelda, surrounded only by a handful of guards and two pitiful Goron, all he had to do was break the chains, laugh dramatically, and leave. He tried to concentrate on summoning his energies to break the chains that bound him, but found the call lacking. Normally his magic flowed freely through him. With the head of the light arrow buried in his chest, he felt nothing. It was as if he had lost a limb. With his arms behind him he couldn’t even see if his piece of the Triforce still glowed. 

He growled low and smiled as the fat guard took a step further away from him. At least he could still instill fear in someone.

The same guard unlocked the heavy cell door and the two Gorons rolled him inside, too large to go in themselves. It took four of the guards to hold him down enough to chain him in a kneeling position on the floor, his arms above him.

He let out a few lines about how these guards would be the first to fall when he escaped, but truly his heart wasn’t in it. He felt a bit embarrassed, actually. One of the guards stammered out that Zelda would be along soon enough to decide his final fate.

And then they closed the door, leaving him alone in the moist dark of Hyrule Castle.


	2. Chapter 2

After getting his bearings in his new prison, Ganondorf had of course tried to escape. His magic was gone but he still had his strength. Unfortunately, the chains were stronger still. No amount of twisting and turning could damage them. He only wound up with red, sore wrists.

Zelda made good on her promise to visit him. He wasn’t sure how much time had passed, but it must have been at least a few days. She lit the lantern as she entered, and leveled a tired gaze upon him.

“You have destroyed much of Hyrule,” she said. “Rebuilding will not be easy; I’ll give you that.”

Ganondorf smirked. “You are a foolish child if you believe I will allow you to rebuild it at all.”

Still as nonplussed as ever, Zelda arched an eyebrow at him. “Since repairs are already well under way, I find your threat lacking. I am here to tell you that as Hyrule’s Queen, it is my order that you shall not be killed.” She observed the room around him swiftly. “We have consulted our best magic experts, and by all accounts your magic loss is permanent, killing you would only serve to make us feel better.”

“No amount of light from your precious goddesses can—”

“Do be quiet,” Zelda said suddenly. “Link might put up with your self-aggrandizing, but I have no time for it. I have a kingdom to run.” She grinned. “It is rather enjoyable, however, to see you like this. Perhaps I will return another, less urgent time, and gloat.”

 

With a swirl of her skirt, she left him alone again. He called after her, cursing her house and name, but she ignored him. The cell door slammed shut again, blowing out the lantern and leaving him in darkness save for the soft, mocking glow from the wound in his chest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Zelda takes no guff.


	3. Chapter 3

Link was his next visitor.

He had lost track of the amount of time that had passed, but he assumed it had been several weeks. They seemed to feed him at odd hours, and without the benefit of true exercise he could feel his muscles atrophying, his body growing weak. It infuriated him, enraged him, but he could not move. 

He had kept track of the goings-on by listening to the gossip of the guards. After a few days they had relaxed enough around him to have normal conversations, and he was disappointed to hear that Hyrule had almost completely recovered from the physical damages he had wrought. The evil creatures he had summoned had all but disappeared from Hyrule, and most of the lands had healed to their pre-apocalypse states. It annoyed him that Hyrule could bounce back so quickly. Such horribly optimistic people.

Still, it was reassuring for him when Link warily opened the door. It was good to know that emotional damages took longer to heal—and Link was still terrified of him.

The hero did not speak, but then, he never did. Some of Link’s iterations were mute, and Ganondorf suspected this one was as well. Either that or he had developed an extremely spot-on method of communicating through charades for no reason.

Nervously, Link entered his room and lit the lantern. Its yellow glow cast shadows on Link’s fuller face. It appeared the hero had finally gotten a few good meals in him. The finery he now wore was embroidered with gold, and glinted in the light as he walked carefully towards Ganondorf.

Ganondorf grinned, eager to play his part. “Have you come to gloat, little hero? Your Princess Zelda had promised me a good gloating, but perhaps she is too busy and has sent you instead?”

The shock on Link’s face told Ganondorf he had hit closer to home than he had expected. “Ah, I see, a kingdom is no simple thing to run. A weak-willed child like her will soon find it too much to bear, no doubt.” He let out a deep, throat chuckle. “Or perhaps you have grown tired of playing with your Twilight friend… or she has grown tired of you?”

Link paused and cast his eyes downward, his face twisted in anger and sadness. Ganondorf laughed again. 

“Poor child!” he mocked. “Have you found that the great Castle Town is too big for one as backwards for you?” He watched Link take a step back from his words. “You’ve found there is nothing for you here but bureaucracy and reminders of a dream. Yet, you cannot return to what was once your home.” He grinned as Link another two steps backwards towards the door.

“Poor little Link. His friends smile at him, his family oblivious. He cannot return home to those who do not understand. None can know the horrors he has faced, except the one that caused them.”

With a start, Link turned on his heel and pushed open the door, fleeing down the hall with Ganondorf’s laughter following him.

He laughed as Link fled, and allowed himself only a brief instant to mourn the return of his solitude.


	4. Chapter 4

At some point, the innocent Zelda had decided his punishment was too harsh and had allowed his chains to be slackened for one hour each day, at which time he was allowed to walk a few feet around his cell, and keep a journal.

 

He found the idea of a journal distasteful and almost infantile, and so he used it only to keep track of the time that had passed. He spent the rest of his hour exercising as much as possible, determined to keep his senses and body honed to a sharp edge.

 

He knew, then, that it had been almost exactly six weeks since Link’s last visit when he came again.

 

Ganondorf could hear him approach. One of the guards greeted Link, and then there was a pause.

 

“Are you certain, sir? Zelda has asked us to always watch him, but… I understand, sir. You want to be alone with the prisoner. I won’t ask any more questions.”

 

Ganondorf listened, bemused, as the guards clanked off down the hall away from his prison. He managed to keep the grin on his face as Link pushed open the door and stood before him.

 

This time, the hero was determined, not frightened.

 

“Ah, little hero,” Ganondorf greeted him pleasantly. He watched as Link shut the door. “Have you returned to face me once again? Perhaps fortified by time? I see you have sent the guards away. Is that so you might beat me without any uncomfortable questions about your purity and innocence?”

 

Link paused, looking contemplative. He seemed to consider the idea for a moment.

 

“…It had not occurred to you?”

 

The hero shook his head and shrugged. Ganondorf thought he caught the barest hint of a smile before Link’s face hardened again. He crossed the tiny room without bothering to light the lamp and crouched in front of Ganondorf, fixing him with a harsh glare.

 

Ganondorf returned the glare with a withering look. “I suppose you think it makes you a _good_ person? You must think very highly of yourself.” Ganondorf started to go on, but Link raised a hand, his actions speaking loud.

 

_Shut up._

 

He laughed. “As you wish, Oh Hero of Light.”

 

Link stood up and began pacing around. Ganondorf realized that he was about to receive a lecture—however silent—and sat back to enjoy the show.

 

He managed to read Link’s body language well enough to understand what he was trying to get across. _I hate you_. That much was obvious. What was more nuanced was the look Link got as he tried to cuss-out Ganondorf. He hated him, hated what he had made him do. And yet…

 

“You find you are glad it was you who was chosen to defeat me.”

 

Link paused in his pacing and nodded. His eyes were wide, illuminated only by the soft glow from Ganondorf’s chest.

 

“You’ve had a taste of adventure now, boy. Now, Hyrule Castle sits a gilded cage. Can you live as Zelda’s bureaucratic puppet?”

 

Link looked contemplative, then determined. He nodded, once, saying simultaneously _fuck you_ and _yes I can._

 

Ganondorf sighed. “I tire of you, boy. Return when you have something useful to share.”

 

Link started forward, but Ganondorf closed his eyes, ignoring him. He waited patiently until he heard the door open and shut, followed by Link’s footsteps leading away. Only then did he allow himself to smile.

 

It may take some time to acquire, but now escape was within his grasp. Link had all but told him as much.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can you imagine Ganondorf's journal, though? "Dear Diary, I hope Link-Senpai notices me this year!" And then the rest of the pages are just that little letter "s" drawn with parallel lines and "L + G" drawn inside hearts.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What is Ganondorf planning?!?!!11?

Eighteen days later, Link returned, agitated.

 

The guards didn’t want to leave with Ganondorf currently engaged in his exercise hour, but Link managed to convince them. He stalked into the room, and Ganondorf knew instantly that his plan was unfolding as he wished.

 

Link exuded irritation. He tugged at the neck of his fancier-than-usual shirt as he threw his waistcoat into the corner. Judging by his dress, hair, and the slight stench of wine he had just come from some foul social dinner. It didn’t take much detective work for Ganondorf to decode the look on Link’s face, either.

 

_That stupid bitch will not shut up!_

 

Ganondorf eyed Link with amusement as he paced back and forth in his cell. Gently, Ganondorf sat on the antiquated cot that was his only piece of furniture. He pulled the chain that led from his wrists the wall into a small pool at his feet, then crossed his legs at the knee and leaned back. He supported his weight with one arm as he observed Link have a silent rant against Zelda. Finally, growing bored, he let out a yawn.

 

“Perhaps you could take your hatred for Zelda elsewhere, hmm?”

 

Link paused and turned to him, surprised.

 

“It is easy to see your distaste for her. But you see, you’ve invaded my hovel during my free time and I really just cannot accept guests at the moment.” He glanced around at the dripping walls and spider webs. “I haven’t had a chance to clean up.”

 

Letting out a little laugh, Link looked at him as though he was crazy. Which, perhaps, he was. He flopped down onto the floor cross-legged and buried his face in his hands.

 

_What do I do?_

 

“She uses you as a tool, Link. Whether you are a hero or a lackey, or simply a beacon to wave at passing foes as proof that Hyrule can defend itself, you will never be anything more than a fine edge for her to hone to Hyrule’s needs. That is all you have ever, and will ever be—in this life or the next.”

 

They sat in silence for a moment. Link’s shoulders were tense, but Ganondorf felt relaxed for the first time since his imprisonment. He swung his leg to an internal beat and let out a hum.

 

“It is to be expected, I suppose. One as selfish as Zelda could never be expected to take into account the feelings of those she rules over.”

 

Link looked up as Ganondorf called her selfish.

 

Ganondorf laughed. “You can’t argue with me, boy! She is as selfish as any other Hylian! She cares only for herself. Ah—wait! Before you protest, perhaps I shall tell you her side of the story? You may think she gave up her life to save her people, but in truth she wanted only to live herself! She was willing to give her entire kingdom to Zant rather than die at his hands!”

 

Link leapt up, angry, but Ganondorf continued.

 

“Oh, but you say, you have a tale to tell about how she so _selflessly_ gave her own life to save Midna’s! Not true. She knew I would come for her and stored her own energy in the shell of that Twili beast so that she might have it when she desired it. It is not the first time she gave life to another so that she might steal it back when her own was in danger, nor will it be the last.”

 

With a growl, Link stalked towards him, exuding anger. _Shut up! Shut up!_ He was practically shouting. But Ganondorf smiled and laughed.

 

“Why would I lie to you? I have never lied. Therein lays the danger of dealing with a _god_ such as me!”

 

Link reached forward and clamped his hands on Ganondorf’s mouth in an attempt to silence him. Ganondorf almost jumped at the strength Link held in just his hands, but me managed to keep his composure. He gazed up at Link in the darkness. He could smell the meat and cheese from the dinner on Link’s hands. It made him hungry, and furious at all that Zelda had taken from him.

 

He spoke around Link’s hands, muffled but sure. “Now she uses you selfishly again. Refuses to listen to your own concerns. Wields you like a sword when you want only to be sheathed.” Link pressed into him harder, demanding Ganondorf be silent, but he did not yield.

 

“You terrible, foolish boy. You will never be rid of her. She demanded you fight, and you fought. She demanded you free her, and you freed her. She demanded you free Hyrule, and you did. You defeated _me_ , killed _hundreds_. Watched their blood spill at the orders of her and her compatriots! And the orders did not stop! You will never rest, Link. Not so long as she controls you. Not so long as you and I still draw breath.”

 

At some point Link’s hands had fallen. His eyes were hollow in the darkness, and he seemed to be looking through Ganondorf into the inky blackness beyond. Ganondorf took a risk and reached up, his chains rattling against each other, to run his fingers through Link’s perfectly done hair, mussing it to a satisfactory degree. He could easily crush the boy’s head beneath his fingertips, but now was not the time. He needed to show patience.

 

He carded his fingers through Link’s soft hair for several long moments before Link startled and pulled away, looking disgusted with himself. Link crossed the room to collect his discarded waistcoat, slowly slipping it on with shaking hands. Ganondorf smothered a grin.

 

“Little hero,” he said, doing his best to sound sympathetic. “I know you better than you know yourself. You may return to me as often as you wish to air your troubles. In my impotent state I can do you no harm, after all.”

 

Link froze at his words, contemplative and nervous. With a shake of his head he finished buttoning his jacket and pushed open the door, disappearing down the hall.

 

Ganondorf did not allow himself to gloat openly. It would not do to have the guards question him. Instead, he opened his journal and made a special mark to count down that day. It was a mark that told him he was one step closer to escape. One step closer to ruling Hyrule once again.

 


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter: Ganondorf, annoyed.

It was sort of annoying, really, that none of his so-called loyal servants had attempted to rescue him. Or, perhaps they had but they were more useless than he had first assumed.

 

Either way, Ganondorf was growing bored with his imprisonment. It gave him far too much time to think, and he found it distasteful to run through the same plans over and over again. He knew what he had to do. The opportunity to do it just needed to present itself.

 

His hair had grown long and ragged, his beard doubly so. It annoyed him, too, that he couldn’t scratch the itches that resulted.

 

He was triply annoyed that he was genuinely glad to see Link appear four weeks after his last visit, a hair-trimming kit in one hand and a bucket of water in the other.

 

Ganondorf arched an eyebrow as the guards disappeared down the hall as usual. “Now she has you playing barber?”

 

Link only smiled at him and unrolled the kit on the ground, revealing a few pairs of tiny scissors and blades. He reached forward and loosened Ganondorf’s bonds just enough that he could scoot forward from the wall a bit and Link could gain access to the back of his head. His silence was a clear statement, however. Zelda had not ordered him to do this job. He had volunteered.

 

He observed Link carefully as he readied his implements, attempting to discern how he could best rile up the younger man. Link scooped out a mug full of water and unceremoniously dumped it over Ganondorf’s head, smiling all the while.

 

Ganondorf managed not to splutter, but he still shivered automatically as the cool water trickled down the back of his neck and seeped into his poor excuse for a prisoner’s shirt. Only then did Link lay a towel around his neck and begin carefully to snip away his hair.

 

Begrudgingly, Ganondorf decided to allow this hair cut to happen without too much fuss. It would do well for Link to see him weak. It would make his later plans that much easier to execute.

 

Long, curly locks of hair fell to the ground in front of him. The pile of red grew until his hair was shorter than it had ever been, only a mess of bright curls atop his head. Link ran his hands through Ganondorf’s hair to free any loose bits, and then reached under his chin to tilt his head back.

 

Ganondorf leveled him with an even stare. He was pleased as Link paused to stare back, suddenly looking not-quite-as-confident. He stared back for a long moment before Ganondorf grew tired of keeping up the charade and titled his head back further, closing his eyes.

 

“I could deal with these whiskers myself, if you’d allow me a razor.”

 

He didn’t need to look to see Link’s answer; he knew what it would be. He relaxed as Link trimmed the worst of his beard into something resembling its former shape. After a moment he heard Link rustling in his gear, only to tense as Link pressed a razor to his neck and began to gently shave his beard into a neater shape.

 

He opened his eyes, but Link was intent on his task. He watched the other man carefully shape his beard, the blade gently slicing away errant hairs with each tiny movement. Now and then Link turned his head carefully so that he could get a better angle. Ganondorf was silent until Link began packing up his gear.

 

“You should have pressed a little harder and rid yourself of me.”

 

Link froze, distraught. He shook his head vehemently at the thought. Turning to Ganondorf, he looking at him with pleading eyes as if to say _how could you ask that of me?_

 

“You once desired me dead,” Ganondorf said simply. “Why should you desire anything different now?”

 

Link paused and rocked back on his heels, looking contemplative. He glanced down at the glow that was just barely hidden beneath Ganondorf’s shirt, then up to lock gazes with his enemy. He shrugged his shoulders and let out a tiny, unsure smile. Even he didn’t know.

 

Ganondorf raised an eyebrow at him. “You have had many chances to kill me, yet you prevent yourself from doing so. Do you truly believe you are that innocent?”

 

In answer, Link completed his clean up and gathered his things. He carefully retightened Ganondorf’s bonds before heading towards the door. He paused, briefly, as if to say something. But he did not glance back as he left a rather confused (and still annoyed) Ganondorf in his wake.

 

Perhaps things were not unfolding as smoothly as he thought.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here's where it gets NSFW.

Sometimes, Ganondorf wondered if Link was truly a woman under all that bravado. His emotional shifts seemed to indicate as much.

 

Ganondorf was finding it all a bit tiring. Since the haircut, Link had made a point of visiting him every few days. Often the visits lasted only a few moments, as if to confirm that, yes, his mortal enemy still existed and was till wasting away. More recently, Link had begun bringing books and demanded that Ganondorf read them to him. Even mocking him for his inability to read more than a road sign hadn’t stopped him, and so Ganondorf read. In return he got company, and an increasingly at-ease hero.

 

Most days, Link was bright and cheery. As if seeing Ganondorf was the highlight of his day (which even Ganondorf had to admit was pretty depressing). Today, however, Link was furious.

 

When the guards scurried away in fear, Ganondorf knew he was in for an unusual visit.

 

Link threw open the door and stalked into the room, slamming it shut behind him. He didn’t have any of the books he normally brought. Indeed, it looked as though he had just come from another party. Immediately, Link began tearing off his finery. Rings and jewels he threw into the corner along with his waistcoat. He scrubbed his hands through his slicked-back hair until it hung messily around his face.

 

Ganondorf found his temper tantrum quite amusing. “Rough day, little hero?”

 

_Don’t you start!_ Link seemed to say. He shook his fist at Ganondorf angrily. It only served to amuse him more.

 

“Ah, and what has Zelda demanded so politely from you this time?”

 

Link looked stricken. He shook his head. _Nothing_.

 

“Mm? Perhaps something you cannot give? Perhaps she has demanded you stay in Castle Town, never to return to Ordon. Or that you fight in some trumped-up war she desires. Perhaps more sinister? I see, then, she had _given_ you something, and that is the most terrible of all.”

 

Link glanced up at that, surprised.

 

Ganondorf leaned back and hummed pleasantly to himself. “Yes, but what could a Princess give to you that would make you so laughably upset? What did she announce at tonight’s dinner, Link?”

 

He watched as Link glanced down, defeated. Quickly, Link mimed _sword, shield, me_. _She’s done all of those. I am now Captain of the Guard. I will never leave Castle Town except to defend Hyrule_.

 

Ganondorf let out a short, barking laugh. “Oh, poor hero in his gilded cage! Like a bird his sings for freedom.” His gaze darkened. “Forgive me if I find your plight _lacking_.” He spat at the ground by Link’s feet.

 

Link growled at him. He strode forward and raised a warning hand. _Shut up_ , he mimed, _shut up!_

 

He would not be silent. Ganondorf continued, his voice dripping with sarcasm. “Truly there is none other in the world who had known pain such as the Hero of Light! Stripped from his home by two meddling princesses! Made to murder, kills, and steal! Still, he squirms under their thumb. Little hero, who controls nothing in this world, not even _himself_.”

 

Link covered Ganondorf’s mouth with his hands, his eyes flashing in anger. And Ganondorf laughed.

 

He laughed as Link struggled to silence him before giving up and wrapping his hands around his neck. He laughed as Link pressed in, choking him. He gasped for breath and laughed as Link pressed his entire body against him, trying to crush him into the wall and _silence_ him. He choked for air and laughed still as he felt his guaranteed-escape: Link’s erection, pressing into his side as Link tried desperately to kill him.

 

Suddenly, Link pulled back as if Ganondorf had burned him.

 

His head tipped forward as he gasped for air. After a few shaky breaths he looked up woozily at Link, who was staring at him in horror.

 

“You’ll have to try harder than that,” Ganondorf rasped.

 

Link turned as if to leave only to pause, unsure. Ganondorf watched as Link struggled between running and staying. He could see the muscles playing out the battle to fight or flee on Link’s shoulders, tensed and ready.

 

“Little hero,” Ganondorf said softly, almost sadly, his voice still cracking. “Can you even control me?”

 

Link whirled around, his eyes flashing. He took a long stride forward and knelt before Ganondorf again, placing his hands on Ganondorf’s neck in an unspoken gesture of defiance. He made it clear that he controlled weather Ganondorf lived or died, with only a press of his hand. He seemed determined, angry, but to Ganondorf it was all very amusing.

 

“I ask again. Can you control me?”

 

He could feel Link shaking. Carefully, measuredly, Ganondorf looked down to Link’s lap where his erection was tenting his pants. He expected Link to be embarrassed, to tug the hem of his shirt over his cock and leave it at that. Instead, when he looked up at Link he saw only determination.

 

Link stood up swiftly, his right hand remaining latched around Ganondorf’s neck, his left flying to the fastener on his trousers. Ganondorf found himself watching, a slight concern growing in his belly, as Link undid the tie and reached beneath his pants to pull out his hard cock. Gently, almost placidly, Link stroked himself with slow, long movements.

 

He looked up at Link. “You wouldn’t dare to—”

 

He choked as Link pushed forward, taking advantage of his too-often open mouth to slide into him. He jerked his head back and hit the wall as Link slammed into him. Stars danced before his eyes. Automatically, he began to bite down. Link froze, his cock jammed deep into Ganondorf’s mouth, and tightened his grip around his neck. His intent was clear.

 

Ganondorf gasped for air as Link began to move again, his hardness sliding against his tongue. He cursed those that had led him to be here, powerless and abused.

 

Link entangled his fingers into his hair, holding his head still. Ganondorf listened to Link’s short, breathy sighs as he took his mouth. Link’s onslaught was measured and direct. He clearly wanted to take his time. Link tugged his head back, forcing him to look up to see Link staring at him intently, his teeth worrying his lower lip as he fucked him. Ganondorf found that nervous lip-bite interesting.

 

In response, he tentatively closed his lips more firmly around Link’s shaft. Link shuddered as he did so, letting out a low moan. He watched as Link fall to pieces above him. His grip tightened around his neck and hair as he came deep into Ganondorf’s throat, forcing him to swallow or choke.

 

Link twitched a few times as he grew limp in Ganondorf’s mouth. His eyes were closed now, and Ganondorf watched with growing interest as the hero carefully pulled himself back together and redid his pants. He looked embarrassed, chagrined. Both figuratively and literally caught with his pants down. He seemed to say _I’m sorry_ and _I shouldn’t have done that_.

 

Ganondorf decided to push him a little.

 

He looked down at the ground by Link’s feet. He watched Link hesitate before turning to gather up his things.

 

“Perhaps…”

 

Link paused, his back to Ganondorf.

 

“That does… answer my question.”

 

With a strangled sort of groan, Link bolted for the door. As he yanked it open Ganondorf decided he wasn’t quite done with him yet.

 

“Will you return, my little hero?”

 

Link froze in the doorway. After a long moment he let out a single, short nod.

 

He shut the door behind him, leaving Ganondorf in dim light once again.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Link gets drunk.

Link kept his promise.

 

For the next few weeks, Link visited him each day. For the most part he seemed to have chosen to ignore their little tryst. They took up reading again. Link brought him an extraordinarily dull book on birds which he was forced to read. Occasionally, Link would stay with him for several hours at a time, and Ganondorf relished the freedom those hours brought. Things seemed to be normal again. But, Ganondorf knew that it was only a matter of time now that the line had been breached once. It would happen again.

 

Sure enough, almost three weeks to the day, the emotionally-unstable Link returned.

 

This time, he was also drunk, which was simultaneously frightening and a little adorable. It made him seem like a tiny mouse for Ganondorf to play with.

 

With the guards gone, Link stumbled into his prison. He almost forgot to shut the door before he collapsed onto the cot, a small vial tumbling from his fingertips to the floor. Link giggled at the ceiling and began to struggle to remove his boots.

 

“Another fantastic dinner hosted by the Queen?”

 

Link nodded dramatically. His face alternated between anger and comical humor. He seemed to consider the Queen for a moment before finding her distasteful, discarding the thought along with his shoes.

 

He slipped off the cot to his knees and shuffled towards Ganondorf. Ganondorf allowed him to take his head in his hands and examine him blearily. Link ran his hands over Ganondorf’s stern face and grinned again, clearly thinking his foul mood amusing.

 

“I am not in the mood for your fits of emotion, boy,” Ganondorf said simply, tilting his head back and out of Link’s hands. “Leave.”

 

Slowly and carefully, as if he might fall over if he went too fast, Link shook his head.

 

“I told you to leave.”

 

Link looked annoyed at that. He shook his head again.

 

Ganondorf growled. “I gave you an order!”

 

Growling as well, Link lurched forward and smashed their lips together. Their teeth clacked together and Ganondorf tried to pull away, but he had nowhere to go with the wall behind him and the chains around his wrists and Link’s hands in his hair. Link pressed his chest against him and kissed him hard, desperately. Ganondorf’s attempts to protest were met with the intrusion of Link’s tongue. Link seemed to search his mouth languidly, running his tongue over every inch of him. Hot and wet and tasting of wine, Link held him fast as he slowly fucked Ganondorf’s mouth with his tongue.

 

Link held his head still with his right hand as his left ghosted down his chest, feeling the hard muscles beneath his shirt. He lifted up the hem and stroked Ganondorf’s stomach lightly—almost annoyingly lightly. With a tug he yanked Ganondorf’s head back and began to kiss down his chin and neck.

 

“Do you even know what you’re doing?” he mocked.

 

Link answered with a sharp bite.

 

Gently, Link suckled the injured spot before biting him again. He nipped down the length of Ganondorf’s neck to his shoulder. Ganondorf concentrated on keeping his breath calm even as his body reacted to the pain. Roughly, Link pulled back his shirt to expose more skin to mark.

 

“Do you intend to mark me as some sort of conquest?” Ganondorf asked. Link bit him again in answer. “My skin is as black as coal, boy. Those marks of yours will never appear.”

 

Link laughed liltingly. He busied his hands again at the hem of Ganondorf’s shirt, pulling it off as much as possible with the chains binding him. Ganondorf sat with his shirt uncomfortable bunched at his wrists as Link took the opportunity to leave a trail of harsh bites and soft kisses down his chest.

 

Carefully, Link kissed around the glowing wound made by sword and arrow. It seemed to have happened centuries ago, but it still felt tender and fresh as Link kissed him. Link paused to sit in Ganondorf’s lap, his legs on either side of him. Link kissed him again once, harshly, before quickly working his way down to Ganondorf’s chest again.

 

Ganondorf tensed as Link took his nipple into his mouth, gently sucking. He shivered as Link flicked his tongue over the sensitive nub before taking it into his teeth. Ganondorf let his head fall back against the wall.

 

“You think you’ve bested me, boy?”

 

Link gently released him and nodded against his chest. He laughed and pressed his ass down into Ganondorf’s growing erection. He ground against him as Ganondorf shook, the chains quaking with his movements. Link went back to kissing him, still grinding against him until friction and sheer force of will had him completely hard.

 

“Your persistence infuriates me.”

 

Link reached up and loosened Ganondorf’s chains slightly. He slid back and retrieved the vial he had dropped earlier, setting it on the ground beside him. He reached forward and slid Ganondorf’s pants down his hips, revealing his erection. Ganondorf grinned as Link looked at him wide-eyed.

 

“Not as cocky now, are we little hero?”

 

In response, Link pulled his own pants completely off. His cock peeked out from beneath the hem of his shirt and he began to stroke himself. He reached forward with his free hand and grabbed the back of Ganondorf’s head.

 

He realized that Link had loosened his chains just enough that he could lean his head forward into Link’s lap. He allowed Link to push him forward, but refused to take the bait. He played dumb and refused to open his mouth until Link yanked his head back up and fixed him with a piercing glare.

 

With a smirk, Ganondorf blinked innocently. “Use your words, little hero.”

 

Growling, Link shoved his head back down. He pressed his cock against Ganondorf’s lips insistently. Deciding he had had enough with drawing it out, Ganondorf flicked out his tongue carefully. Link shuddered as he licked his tip. His fingers tightened in Ganondorf’s hair, urging him forward.

 

Ganondorf made the decision to try and regain as much control over the situation as he could. Slowly, he licked Link’s tip before drawing his tongue down Link’s bobbing cock to his base, then back up. He traced the vein in Link’s hardness with his tongue lightly before closing his lips around the head of Link’s cock.

 

Link shuddered as he did so and yanked his head down, forcing him to swallow him whole. He choked at the sudden intrusion and Link seemed to realize what he had done and relaxed his grip. Ganondorf was allowed to set the pace himself, for a moment, and he chose to move frustratingly slow and languid.

 

He would have stayed that way all night—teasing Link and controlling him—if he hadn’t heard the slight _pop_ of the vial being opened and felt Link’s fingers, slick now with oil, exploring his ass and attempting to press inside him.

 

He yanked back to protest, but Link shoved him down again and began fucking his mouth with more earnest even as he prepared him from behind. The angle was awkward, but Link still managed to slip two fingers inside Ganondorf and begin stretching him. Ganondorf’s protests were muffled around Link’s throbbing cock, and Link only moaned harder when he had to force Ganondorf to stay still.

 

After only a few moments Link pulled out of his mouth with a slick popping sound and forced him to sit up. He began pushing Ganondorf to one side, his fingers still in his ass, until Ganondorf was facing the wall, his arms twisted uncomfortably above him.

 

Ganondorf searched for what he was supposed to be doing in this situation. His plans had not accounted for this. Making the hero _feel_ powerful and actually _making_ the hero powerful were two different things. He heard a glug from the bottle and the soft slicking sound of Link rubbing oil on his cock, and then he felt the fingers disappear and Link’s cock pressing against him, begging for entrance. Unsure how to spin this to his advantage, Ganondorf did the only thing he could do.

 

“Hero, stop. Please.”

 

Link froze, still pressed against his back, his cock almost-but-not-quite pushing into him. Ganondorf discovered he was trembling, and he cursed his mortal body for its weakness. If the light arrow hadn’t sapped his magic and strength, he could kill the hero where he stood. Instead, he was begging the hero not to do worse.

 

He heard shuffling and Link pulled away from him. Gently, Link turned him back around so they were facing once more. Ganondorf cast his eyes downwards. Perhaps this was what he deserved for being so weak. For allowing himself to be captured instead of dying. He deserved this.

 

Link leaned forward and kissed him softly. For only a moment, Ganondorf allowed himself to return the kiss. Then he pulled back, and leveled his furious gaze at Link.

 

Taken aback, Link swiftly helped Ganondorf dress again before pulling on his own clothes. Ganondorf noticed that Link still sported a sizable erection, but he tucked it away with little comment. For his part, Ganondorf had lost his erection the moment the intrusions went south.

 

He watched Link look at him with apologetic eyes and felt sick. He spat out, “You come to mock me with your purity. You think he can tear down a man and build him up again because it hurts _you_ to see him destroyed. You sicken me.”

 

With a wobble, Link turned to leave.

 

Only after he was long gone did Ganondorf allow himself to say what he truly believed.

 

“It was… a just punishment.”

 


	9. Chapter 9

Link did not return for nine days.

 

Ganondorf found that he had spent most of his imprisonment frustrated and annoyed, and this turn of events only annoyed him further. Not only was he forced into solitude, his body a useless shell compared to what it had once been, but now he did not even have Link’s visits to grant him freedom of movement. He was confined, save for one hour each day.

 

On the tenth day, however, near the end of one of his hour, he was relieved to hear the guards address Link.

 

“Master Link! Per the Queen’s orders he is in the middle of a free hour. If you’d like we can rebind him? No, that’s fine. I see… You want us to stay nearby? I understand. Just shout if you… well, don’t shout, but make a racket if you need us, sir.”

 

So Link was not sending the guards away this time. Ganondorf was unsure how to react, but he needed to accept what chance had dealt him. He stood tall as Link pushed open the door.

 

Link glanced up at him, then immediately looked at the floor, worrying his lower lip. He shut the door and approached Ganondorf, his head bowed. He pulled a slip of parchment from his waistcoat pocket and offered it to Ganondorf. Ganondorf gazed at him coldly, relishing the way Link quaked in embarrassment. He did not accept the letter until Link fell to his knees before him, holding the parchment high and practically begging him to take it.

 

Only then did Ganondorf accept the letter, feigning disinterest. He did not unfold it as he walked to his cot, the chains clanking around his feet. He sat down and eyed Link, who was trying desperately not to look at him.

 

“A letter, little hero? I did not realize we were school children.” At Link’s blush, Ganondorf went on. “It is one I do not intend to read, since you have given me no reason to trust any of your actions are genuine.” He crushed the letter in his hand.

 

With a start, Link leapt forward and wrapped his hands around Ganondorf’s fist. He looked up, eyes pleading for Ganondorf to not destroy the letter.

 

Bemused, Ganondorf reached forward with his free hand and ran his fingers through Link’s hair. He felt Link tense under his touch, but the man did not pull away. Ganondorf leaned forward to whisper in his ear.

 

“Who do my jailers guard? Is it me? Is it you? Send them away and I will read your childish scribbles.”

 

Link looked a little distraught again, but he obeyed. He left and returned a few moments later, the sounds of the guards clanking down the hallway following him.

 

With the door shut again, and the two of them as alone as they would ever be, Ganondorf unfurled the letter. Link’s handwriting was childish and messy. It seemed he truly was barely literate enough to read and write. The image of Link pouring over a dictionary in a desperate attempt to write this letter was comical. It almost brought a smile to Ganondorf’s face.

 

 

_Ganon,_

_I did a wrong thing. I am sorry. Please forgive. Me. I will do good. I will help. I am sorry. Very sorry. Tell me how to fix. Can’t say sorry with no words. I am sorry._

With a disgruntled sigh, Ganondorf set the letter beside him. He rubbed the bridge of his nose and glanced up between his fingers to where Link was standing, abashed. His chains clanked as he raised his arm to motion for Link to move closer.

 

“Come.”

 

Link obeyed and moved forward, dropping to his knees. Ganondorf watched him examine his hands nervously and worry his lower lip with his teeth. He watched Link’s lips turn bright red and knew—that even for just a moment—he had the upper hand.

 

“Of the beasts under my command, you killed three hundred and seventy-seven.”

 

Link looked up at him, shocked. Ganondorf allowed him to consider the number and watched as Link attempted to recollect each of the faceless monsters he had killed.

 

“Of course,” he continued. “This is not considering the shadow beasts Zant commanded. They were quite uninteresting and so I took no notice of them. But of the monsters that walked the surface of Hyrule, who breathed and ate and lived, I know precisely how many were slain by your hand.” He leaned back a bit, contemplating. “Do you know how many I killed during that same time?” He didn’t wait for Link to respond. “Directly? I killed none. Indirectly, however, I’m sure there are many who were murdered cursing my name.”

 

He glanced down at Link, who was looking up at him with a face mixed with confusion, sadness, and anger. Ganondorf smiled genuinely at him. “And my swath of destruction stretches back to long before you deigned to come into this world. It is why I was sent to the shadow realm to begin with. Because a child looked at me and knew, somehow, that I was a murder, a thief. He saw to my heart and knew that I would stop at nothing to rape and pillage Hyrule. To crush it beneath my boot as it had crushed me and _my_ people.”

 

Link made a movement to protest, and Ganondorf reached forward and caught him by the wrist, holding him still. “You will listen! You have done much wrong in your life, little hero. As have I. The difference between us is that I have claimed the evil I do. You, you fear to acknowledge it unless the ones you hurt have a face that looks human!” He was shouting now, and he paused to reign himself in.

 

“Little hero,” Ganondorf said softly, brushing his fingertips over Links cheek. Link averted his eyes for a moment before looking up at him cautiously. “You asked how to fix what you had done. I will tell you. I am no longer the beast, Ganon. I am merely a man, now. I require the things all men require, including companionship. You will return to me every day until I am satiated. You will bring your books and paltry trinkets. If I cannot have Hyrule I shall, at the very least, have you.”

 

Fearing he had already said too much, Ganondorf paused to allow his demands to sink in. Link nodded slowly as he considered Ganondorf’s words. Finally, he looked up, eyes determined, as he nodded once more in true agreement.

 

“…And,” Ganondorf said, picking his words carefully for his final commandment. “When you fail yourself again, you will not run. You will not hide. You will return again as if you never failed at all.”

 

Embarrassed again, Link nodded. He averted his eyes to the ground. After a moment, Ganondorf reached forward and placed a hand under Link’s chin, gently drawing his face upwards so they could look at each other. He searched the eyes of the one he so hated and told himself it was just a charade. That he wouldn’t have to pretend for much longer.

 

Link—and his freedom—was within his grasp.


	10. Chapter 10

Link seemed to retain his misgivings and fear of losing himself, and began to visit only when Ganondorf’s chains were loose. It didn’t take a mind reader to realize that the hero wanted Ganondorf to be able to defend himself—however slightly—against unwanted advances. But he kept his promise to return each day. Ganondorf allowed them to slip into their old routine for a while. The gravitated away from droll books about birds, and towards more exciting action novels. Link even began bringing him copies of the local news; an action which Ganondorf could barely hid his disdain for. He would read from the daily section to Link and curse internally at how _pleasant_ everything was. Even when a neighboring country began acting up, the paper put a positive spin on things.

 

He allowed this to continue for nearly three months before he finally grew bored of waiting for Link to snap again, and decided to take matters into his own hands.

 

He was methodically doing pushups when Link approached for their evening soirée. He stood and watched wearily as Link bounded in, a thin book clutched in his hand and a smile on his face. Normally, Ganondorf would accept the book and sit on the cot and read as Link sat cross-legged on the floor in rapt attention. If this were any other day he would then let Link “tell” him about his day before allowing the conversation to wane into companionable silence. After a while Link would reluctantly return to his duties.

 

But today things would go differently. He sat on the cot and cast the book aside, leveling Link with an even gaze. Link gazed back, equal parts confused and nervous.

 

“Sit with me, little hero.”

 

Link sat gingerly on the cot beside him. He made a motion like a question mark. _What’s wrong?_

 

Ganondorf let out a sigh and marveled internally at how easily he could push Link’s buttons. He enjoyed how swiftly he could convince the little hero that he was not to be feared. Link was very impressionable.

 

“Things have been going well for you upstairs, haven’t they?” He didn’t even watch as Link nodded. “Zelda must be leaving to your own devices. You haven’t shared your…distaste for her in quite a while.” He let out a small sigh and ran his hand over his brow as if to smooth the tension in his mind. “It is foolish, then, for you to remain duty-bound to return to me.”

 

Link placed a hand on his arm and Ganondorf turned to look at him. Link was confused, clearly, and so Ganondorf explained.

 

“You have been many things in your short life. Stable boy. A brother. Hero. And now, secret nurse maid to the most evil man who has ever lived.” He laughed a little at Link’s protesting look. “Do not argue with me, boy! It is time you became something else. Zelda has chosen you to be captain of the guard, and so you shall be. You will no longer return to me.”

 

For added effect he pulled his arm away and glanced to the ground. He didn’t have to look to know that Link was rapidly turning his words over and over in his head. He knew exactly how to bend Link to his will. It was simple enough to convince Link that all he did was take orders from others because, indeed, that _was_ all he did. Now all he had to do was throw those orders back in his face and attempt to take away the one decision Link had made for himself: the decision to see him.

 

After a moment he felt Link’s hands on his face, gently turning his head to look at him. He shook his head, determined to stay.

 

“I have made my demands,” Ganondorf said. “I know you will heed my advice to move on.” Softly, he placed his hand over Link’s, pressing him close. He marveled at how warm the other man felt in comparison to him, stricken of his powers and chilled to his very core. “Tell me you will leave here and never return.”

 

Link looked sick at the very idea, and Ganondorf knew that he had won this battle. Link shook his head insistently and pulled Ganondorf forward to press their foreheads together. He gazed up at him with blue eyes, a mere breath apart, pleading.

 

“…You wish to make the decision yourself?” Ganondorf said as if it had just occurred to him.

 

He nodded.

 

“I see…” Ganondorf let out a long sigh. Then, he laughed. “Little hero, it seems you do control me still. Every move I have ever made was an attempt to stall you. Now I find you are too quick witted even for me. It does not matter where we are in time and space; you will always find a way to dismantle my most carefully laid plans.”

 

He watched as Link’s eyes darted over his face. He could feel Link vibrating with a sort of strange stillness as he struggled not to lose sight of himself again and do something he would regret. But Ganondorf found he very much wanted Link to do something he would regret. It was the only way to move forward, after all.

 

When Link’s eyes fell to his lips he leaned in, only slightly, in an attempt to push Link over the edge. With their lips a hair’s breadth apart he answered Link’s unspoken question in a whisper.

 

“You may.”

 

Gently, almost alarmingly so, Link leaned forward and pressed their lips together. They kissed for only a brief instant before Link pulled back, silently asking if he had crossed any boundaries. Ganondorf let out a sigh of exasperation. If he was going to do this, he could at least get some enjoyment out of it. And Link pussy-footing around certainly didn’t excite him.

 

“You grow pathetic. Stop apologizing,” he commanded. He wanted Link to feel powerful enough that his later betrayal would hit him harder. He moved in swiftly to kiss Link. He pressed their lips together hungrily, demanding entrance to Link’s mouth with his tongue. Link shivered as he allowed him in, and they shared a friendly duel as a bare memory of what once was.

 

After a moment, Ganondorf pulled back. He realized he had taken Link by the arms to pull him closer, and that he was now squeezing the smaller man fiercely. He knew he had to look wild, but as Link gazed up at him softly he had to wonder what the other man saw. What did Link see in the eyes of his most hated foe?

 

“You control me,” Ganondorf said simply, and it was not a lie.

 

With a groan Link wrapped his arms around Ganondorf’s neck and pulled him close. They kissed feverishly as Link pulled him down to lay atop him on the cot. Ganondorf wasted no time sliding his leg between Link’s and pressing down on his crotch. The chains around his wrists were barely long enough for him to reach Link’s chest, and so he contented himself with searching for all the ways he could make Link come undone through touch. Link pulled at his hair painfully, and Ganondorf tried to shake the annoyance growing in his gut from the fact he could even _feel_ pain.

 

Suddenly, Link yanked back his head and began to nip down his neck again. Ganondorf buried his face in Link’s shoulder as Link peppered him with tiny bites. By sheer luck he hit a particularly sensitive spot and Ganondorf was unable to stop the small gasp that welled in his throat from escaping.

 

Link paused, suckling the spot gently and coaxing another annoyed exhalation from his foe. Ganondorf could feel Link growing erect at the sounds he made.

 

“Ah!” he yanked his head away after a particularly nasty bite. “What game are you playing?”

 

In answer, Link rolled him onto his side and hooked one leg over his hip so that he could rut against him. At this angle the chains were pulled taut and he could not protest as Link ran his hands over his body and brought great, pleasant bruises to the surface with his mouth. He could feel Link growing hard against his leg, and soon Ganondorf was breathing hard with the energy it took not to cry out. But he wouldn’t let Link have the pleasure of hearing him.

 

Link seemed to find it all quite amusing as he tried to undo Ganondorf’s stoicism with his quick fingers. He laughed lightly as Ganondorf bit back another moan and leaned up to kiss him quickly before hiking up his shirt and setting to work marking his chest.

 

Ganondorf glanced down at Link’s face, illuminated by the glow in his chest. He had to look away. “You foolish child. What would your Queen say if she saw you here?”

 

He felt Link shudder against him. For a moment he thought Link would pull away, but he quickly realized that, if anything, his words had doubled Link’s enthusiasm.

 

“You… enjoy betraying her?” he said, swallowing a groan as Link shifted slightly to press against Ganondorf’s own erection. “It pleases you to hold a secret over her. Mm, to desire something she would forbid you to have.”

 

Link stopped his ministrations suddenly and slid back up. He took Ganondorf’s face in his hands and gazed at him intently. Ganondorf was struck with the intensity, the openness of Link’s gaze. His eyes clearly said what his heart thought, _I desire you_.

 

“You must take what you desire.”

 

With a harsh groan Link pushed their lips together. He took Ganondorf’s bottom lip between his teeth and bit, hard, marking him. He pulled back and ran his thumb over Ganondorf’s lip, wiping away the drop of blood that welled there.

 

_I desire this_.

 

Insistently, Link entangled his fingers in Ganondorf’s hair and began to push his head down. He rolled again so Ganondorf was above him; his head now even with Link’s desperate erection. Link shimmed out of his pants just enough to free himself.

 

Ganondorf could have given into Link’s insistence, but he decided he was not done toying with the hero.

 

“You wear your desires so openly, little hero.” Ganondorf managed to gain enough slack in one of his chains to raise his hand and wrap it around the base of Link’s erection. Link let out a soft, insistent sigh as he did so. “You grow tired of my chatter.” He leaned in, ghosting his breath across the tip of Link’s cock. “You wish to put my mouth to better use.”

 

Link moaned again and tugged Ganondorf’s hair, pushing him forward. Ganondorf held still, amused.

 

“I read you like an open book.” He kissed the head of Link’s cock. “You find my words hit too close to home.” Gently, he ran his tongue over Link’s head, tasting the fluids there. “I know too much about you.” He traced his tongue down his length. “I can reach into your very heart and pull forth a truth even you do not know.” He kissed his way back up as Link quaked beneath him, hands still entangled in his hair. “You want to shut me up. And somehow you’ve found I am quietest when my mouth is fully fucked.”

 

He allowed Link to push him down, then, and swallowed him fully into his mouth. Link was a warm, hard heat in his mouth. He pursed his lips and began to move. Link groaned as he did so, shoving his head down harder until he choked. He tried to yank back to breathe, but Link had already had a taste and shoved his head down harder, choking him again and again with each thrust.

 

His vision grew fuzzy as Link pleasured himself with his mouth. He must have lost focus for a moment, when he suddenly realized he was moaning around Link’s cock. His own erection was begging for attention and he snaked a hand down to rub himself through his pants. The chains pinched his skin uncomfortably, but it only added to the strange mix of pleasure and pain as Link forced him to submit his mouth to him.

 

Ganondorf groaned softly as hot liquid hit the back of his throat. He swallowed automatically to avoid choking further, and Link pulled out with a heavy sigh. Ganondorf took a few deep breaths until his vision sharpened and his air-deprived mind came back to him. He was frustrated to realize he was still rubbing himself through his pants like a boy who had recently discovered a wind-up toy. He stopped touching himself and started to pull away from Link, only to have the other man reach down and grab his hand insistently.

 

Link slipped down so they were at eye-level, their knees bent uncomfortably in the small amount of bed space that remained. Link wrapped on hand around his neck firmly, and used his other hand to untie the string on Ganondorf’s pants.

 

“Ah,” Ganondorf managed to say. “Now is when you exercise some outdated form of chivalry and ‘return the favor’ to your conquest?”

 

In answer, Link smirked. He pushed Ganondorf’s hand beneath the hem of his pants and directed him to touch himself.

 

“I see,” Ganondorf said as Link positioned his hand around his cock. “I am to pleasure myself for you.”

 

Link nodded and kissed him feverishly. His eyes were wild and his hair completely tangled in the back. Ganondorf wondered what the guards would think of that. Link reached down to encourage him.

 

It was sort of strange, actually, to touch himself. He had always been able to get anyone he pleased to pleasure him. He had his cock wrapped in just about everything _but_ his own hand for as long as he could remember. When he was alone with himself he usually had bigger problems than simple bodily functions.

 

He tightened his grip as Link looked down, watching him intently. Ganondorf began to quicken his motions, rubbing himself swiftly. It felt good. Strangely exotic. He could respond to his own desires more quickly than another person could. He soon found a rhythm and stuck to it. He buried his face in Link’s shoulder, trying not to pant too loudly as Link watched him touch himself.

 

After the excitement from earlier it only took a few minutes from him to come. He spilled his seed over Link’s shirt and stomach and let out a short, soft sigh.

 

He lay there for a moment, telling himself that he was allowing Link to cradle him. He found that he had nothing left to say. After a while Link pulled away and began cleaning them up, wiping up Ganondorf’s emissions with a cloth that looked like it cost as much as a farmer made in a year. The decadence normally would have infuriated Ganondorf, but at that moment he just felt blank.

 

He realized they had hardly lost any of their clothes as they dressed quickly. His chains rattled loudly as he fumbled to do up the fastener on his pants. Link winced a little before leaning in to help him, producing the book he had brought earlier as soon as they were presentable again.

 

Ganondorf almost laughed at the absurdity of it all as he sat back with book in hand, the time with Link curled beside him.


	11. Chapter 11

Ganondorf had grown rather proud of the way he could unwind Link with the slightest motion. He could drive him over the edge whenever he desired. It was true that this type of control was not the same as what he once had, but it was something. And in his weak mortal body it was all he had.

 

With a strangled gasp Link pulled back and came over Ganondorf’s face. He had done it before, but it still surprised Ganondorf when Link painted his face with his pleasure, only to look down and bite his lower lip, looking like he just wanted to fuck him again right then and there.

 

Link had also taken to fucking his mouth while Ganondorf was chained properly to the wall. He seemed to relish his perceived control as he held Ganondorf still and used him. Ganondorf leaned back against the cool wall, clutching and unclutching the chains as he watched Link pick up the pieces of himself.

 

“I suppose this is the dream of all enemies,” Ganondorf began philosophically. “To control the one they so despised. To take that which was taken from them.”

 

Link dropped to his knees in front of him, pulling out a cloth to gently clean his face. He was listening absently.

 

“Did you dream, in those cold dungeons of Zant’s, of forcing him to bend to your ever desire? When you found him to be a mere puppet, did your desires shift to me?” He sighed as Link began kissing down his neck, his fingers deftly undoing the fastener on his pants. “If I am honest, little hero, I dreamed of all the ways I could force you to my will. This was merely one of them.”

 

Link looked up at him, interested.

 

“Shall I go on?” He swallowed a moan as Link began to stroke him softly. “I suppose you will find it pleasing to know all the things I can no longer force you to do.” He sighed as Link began to stroke him more forcefully, encouraging him.

 

“My most pleasant daydream was not unlike our current reality. You came freely to my bed to please me. Although… you cared less for yourself.”

 

Link laughed a little and kissed him.

 

“You would be waiting for me at the end of the day. After the usurpers had gone to bed and Hyrule stood at peace. You would undress me and relax me with soothing oils and a tall tale.”

 

Link glanced up at him again, quizzically.

 

“This was before I knew you could not speak.”

 

Ganondorf went on. “Then you would touch me as you are now. But, whereas in this life you do no more than touch, in that life you would devote your entire body to mine.” He found himself growling a little, and he pulled back to take a deep, steadying breath. He gazed up at the ceiling. “Your mouth became my favorite toy.”

 

He jolted as Link kissed the tip of his cock. “Ah, you would not hesitate to swallow me. You hungered for it.”

 

Link shuddered a little and leaned in, taking as much of Ganondorf into his mouth as he could. Ganondorf clenched the chains above his head to distract himself from the unfamiliar sensation of his worst enemy’s mouth surrounding his cock. It had been a long time since he had felt another’s mouth on him—another life, another body, even. He concentrated on his tale.

 

“You hungered for me. You desired only to pleasure me.”

 

Link let out a muffled moan around him, and Ganondorf could not help but look down. Link’s eyes were closed as though he were trying to picture the scene Ganondorf described.

 

“Your mouth… so often set in defiance of me, now serving only to pleasure me. Your tongue was as quick as your wit. You—Ah!” He froze at Link ran his tongue up and down his length before resting on his head, lapping gently at him. “You. Learned to pleasure me to fulfill your own desires. Allowed me to hold your head still, to pull your hair as you moaned for me.” He clenched his fists, wishing desperately to reach down and entangle his fingers into Link’s golden hair. His breathing became labored as Link studied every inch of him to elicit the most painful, desperate sounds.

 

“Little hero, my play thing. Existing only for me.”

 

He bit his lip, unable to think straight, afraid to continue. Link moaned around him and that brought out a breathy moan of his own. And for a moment Ganondorf closed his eyes as well, and allowed himself to imagine his reality was different.

 


	12. Chapter 12

Ganondorf had almost thought he would never again see that side of Link. He thought he would never have to deal with the emotional Link demanding more from him than his plans allowed. Zelda had backed off, and their constant contact seemed to have calmed the man sufficiently.

 

He was surprised, then, when he heard the guards scurrying away and felt the rush of air as Link burst into his prison. The door slammed behind him and Link was already removing the jewels and finery that Queen Zelda had so generously gifted him, throwing them angrily at the wall as Ganondorf observed from his position on the cot.

 

“Another fantastic dinner hosted by our illustrious Queen?”

 

Link responded by punching the wall, hard. Hard enough that it crumbled slightly under his fist and made Ganondorf wonder just how much of Link’s strength was magically imbued. He was actually taken aback as Link whirled around to face him, his face stricken with anger.

 

He began gesticulating wildly as Ganondorf watched. It was difficult to make out, but he could understand one word. _War. War, war, war_.

 

“The peace talks have not gone as expected, then?”

 

Link collapsed in front of him and laid his head on Ganondorf’s knees. He nodded.

 

“And, of course, as Captain of the Guard, you are to lead the fight. Far, far away from here.”

 

Link let out a strangled shout and leapt up to pull Ganondorf into an uncomfortable hug. Ganondorf accepted it begrudgingly, but inside his mind was whirling. This could be it. This could be the opportunity he needed.

 

“My little hero…” He sighed and pushed Link away to look at him properly. “You act as though the only problem with this situation is that you will not get to see _me_.”

 

Link nodded.

 

Ganondorf sighed as he contemplated how to spin this. He reached up and brushed his thumb across Link’s cheek, realizing that he felt wetness there. This might be easier than he thought. “Link, I…” He cast his eyes downwards. “I see how you feel. If you were to go, I would have nothing.” He took a deep, steadying breath. “But you must go. You know as well as I do that disobeying the Queen can only lead to further anguish.” He placed his free hand on his chest and pressed lightly on the spot where his wound still glowed, a constant mockery. “She can take so much from you.”

 

Link leaned forward desperately and snatched up his hand. He pressed Ganondorf hand on his chest, and Ganondorf could feel the beating of Link’s heart through the layers of his finery. Link gazed at him, wanting.

 

Slowly, Ganondorf reached down and raised Link’s hand so that he might feel the beating of Ganondorf’s heart. For a moment, their hearts beat together.

 

“We have lived many lives together, little hero. When my heart is hewn upon the stone of fear and hatred, yours too is hewn in that same instant on the stone of righteousness and purity. In some lives we are mortal enemies. But always our hearts beat as one.” He moved his hand to interlace his fingers with Link. “There was a time when I would never age. My magic would keep me young forever. Now, I will grow old. I am weak. I am nothing. But, Link…”

 

Link glanced up at his name, foreign as it was on Ganondorf’s tongue.

 

“Link,” he said again. “Before you bow before the Queen and face your next great challenge, I ask one more thing from you. Perhaps you can grant me my request for old time’s sake?”

 

Link nodded furiously. _Anything, anything!_

 

Ganondorf paused. If he could truly ask for anything… but no, it was better not to push too quickly and lose all which he had worked for.

 

“Allow me to lie with you, Link. As equals.”

 

Link froze, his eyes scanning Ganondorf’s face. He reached up and traced the lines of sadness around Ganondorf’s eyes before nodding, once, in complete compliance.

 

Ganondorf continued to be surprised by Link. The other man did not hesitate to undo the chains around his wrists and pile them to the side.

 

“Ah, I suppose I did say _equals_.”

 

Link smiled up at him and carefully pushed him back onto the cot. He pressed their bodies together and began to kiss him gently. Ganondorf allowed it, and for the first time with his wrists free he could reach up and entangle his hands in Link’s golden hair. He felt a strange rush as he did so, and it began to build as he directed Link to kiss him in a certain way.

 

They necked for far too long before Ganondorf finally decided they should just get on with it. He pulled away not-reluctantly-at-all and began to undress them. First his shirt, then Link’s became a messy pile on the floor. Link ghosted a hand over his wound before leaning into kiss his chest lightly around the edge of the glow. Ganondorf hissed as he did so, his body demanding he get closer to the source of that pleasure.

 

“Ah, little hero, you are getting far too ahead of yourself when we still have this many clothes remaining.”

 

Link laughed and pulled away to undo his pants before helping Ganondorf strip as well. Link took a moment to admire him before sliding back up his body and pressing into him, chest-to-chest. Ganondorf endured Link’s maddeningly gentle kisses as he explored the body of his enemy. He ran his hands over Link’s broad chest and across his shoulders before gripping his arms and pulling Link closer still. It felt good to be unchained, and Ganondorf was testing his limits.

 

“I have a gift for you, little hero,” he whispered. He pulled away slightly as Link eyed him curiously. Ganondorf reached down under the mattress and revealed the small vial, still half-filled with oil, that Link had forgotten many moons ago.

 

Immediately, Link flushed with embarrassment and began to look apologetic again. Ganondorf only grimaced in annoyance and thrust the bottle into Link’s hands. “You will do it properly this time.”

 

He leaned back and raised one knee to give the hero better access. Link was boggling at him, his mouth comically agape.

 

“Come, now,” Ganondorf said pleasantly. “Is it not ever hero’s dream to see his enemy willingly submitting to him?” He reached down and began to stroke his own erection. “I am willing, Link.”

 

With a gulp, Link fumbled with the bottle and managed to splash some oil onto his fingers. He rubbed it in his hand to warm it then leaned in, gently placing his fingers at Ganondorf’s entrance. He kissed him as he pushed one finger inside.

 

Ganondorf tried not to tense at the intrusion. He focused on the feel of his hand around his cock as Link allowed him to grow accustomed to the feel of one finger inside him, then two. Ganondorf was no blushing virgin to such activities, but he was usually the actor rather than the reactor. Still, he inhaled sharply as Link brushed against that certain spot within him. Amused, Link began to rub him there, kissing him between hasty breaths.

 

Soon enough Link added a third finger, which stretched him almost more than he thought possible. When Link slipped his fingers out and began to apply the oil to his erection, he knew it was only beginning.

 

Ganondorf stroked himself faster, attempting to distract himself as Link shuffled forward and pressed the tip of his cock at his ready entrance. Link looked up at him, shaking, inquisitive.

 

“Do it.”

 

Link pushed inside him with a heavy moan and Ganondorf screwed his eyes shut as Link began to fuck him into the cot. Link supported himself with his arms above him, grunting heavily between each thrust. Ganondorf could feel Link’s muscles working at each electric juncture where their skin met. His hand grew still on his own erection and he simply let Link have him.

 

Suddenly, Link snaked his arm down to wrap his hand around Ganondorf’s erection and begin stroking him. He shifted his body, pushing in at a different angle and Ganondorf’s eyes flew open as Link hit that spot inside him. He tried to shy away, to pretend it hadn’t felt good, but he had already let a loud shout tumble from his lips. Link lifted his other hand to press against Ganondorf’s mouth to muffle his moans as he hit him again and again at that spot, his hand working to pleasure his cock.

 

With his quarry writhing beneath him, it didn’t take long for Link to shudder into a climax, filling Ganondorf with his seed. He collapsed on top of him and too-quickly brought Ganondorf to his own shameful orgasm.

 

They lay there for a long moment, sticky and sore, until Link rolled to one side and snuggled up to him.

 

Ganondorf contemplated what fates had led them to be here, his most hated foe comfortable in his arms as he played with his hair, lulling him into an easy sleep.


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author’s Notes: A bonus chapter of Link’s thoughts during the whole thing.

 

Oh my goddesses why is Ganondorf so scary how is Zelda not freaking out right now? At least Midna is okay! Oh, but she’s gone now which really sucks so, okay, I should face my fears and tell Ganondorf he is a huge douche but holy shit he knows me way too well! Can he read minds? Fuck mind readers I hate that! Why does he have to be so evil all the fricking time? He could have been chill and we could have just hung out or whatever but noo instead he has to be a huge idiot and try to kill everyone with his huge muscles and stupid perfect hair. Seriously what kind of evil douche spends that much time rolling his hair?? Doesn’t he have better things to do??

 

Okay, okay, it’s cool, just going to go back and give him what-for but shit he will not shut up, _ever_. Shut up you stupid idiot! Shh! Your hair sucks also you are stupid. Okay, whoops, that might have been going too far ‘cause didn’t Zelda say he couldn’t hurt anyone anymore and I kind of totally took advantage of the fact that he’s a prisoner to strangle him and shut up penis nobody asked for your opinion.

 

Ohhh myy goddesses do you ever shut up? Now you are laughing?? You really are a huge douchebag sometimes I just want to say fuck you whoops I guess I did.

 

Nah, it’s cool, this wine will help!

 

Wine sooo did not help. Now I’m a horrible person, thanks wine! Fuck you too body for your stupid drunk ideas. Okay, yeah he’s evil but he’s still just a person at least right now I think he is so I should probably do something to say I’m sorry but holy shit this is fucking hard because he can’t understand me why I can’t I just talk like a normal person?? Curse all the people who thought scattering the sum of knowledge across a hundred thousand books that I can’t read was a good idea!

 

Okay he forgives me yay! But crap now I have to stay with him that’s okay I guess because at least he isn’t as annoying as Zelda which isn’t saying much really but he kind of gets me, you know? So he made me promise to visit him all the time which is chill because now he’s chill and at least I get a break from trying to be Mister Hero and constantly getting fucking triggered trying to train all these piss-poor guards to hold a sword.

 

But holy shit penis do you ever shut up with your dumb ideas??

 

 

 

I guess that was an okay idea.

 

 

 

We’re doing this stuff now?

 

He seems into it.

 

I’m into it.

 

Yeah, okay.

 

I like his voice but holy shit shut up. Ugh fuck him for pushing my buttons whoops guess I did again.

 

Play it cool, play it cool. Um. Um. Okay, so I guess this is going to keep happening. I guess he really is just a man now not like, some, horribly, uh, super beast pig thing okay that was scary but he was possessed or something I’m pretty sure I heard that somewhere that he was possessed by Ganon and now he’s just like a normal dude and normal dudes have needs and apparently those needs involve mouths on penises ohholyshit. So um. Yeah. This is nice. I like this. Let’s do this forever.

 

 

 

She thinks she owns me but only I own me!! Fuck her! I’m not killing anyone again for her. Ganondorf says I can just leave but I say I can’t leave him especially because he’s changed so much and now he’s like basically a good guy and I can’t leave him to rot in prison for the rest of his ooooh snap what is happening what the hell kind of goodbye is this???

 

But seriously. Fuck Zelda. But fuck Ganondorf more because he actually likes it.


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A huge thank you to all my readers! If you are interested in reading more of my fanfics you can also follow me on Tumblr. adenil-umano.tumblr.com/

It was not the first time Link had fallen asleep in his arms, but it would be the last. Ganondorf had discovered that Link slept soundly and deeply, and that he could rattle his chains as much as he wished without waking the insipid hero.

 

But today he didn’t have to rattle his chains at all. He had already been freed from them.

 

Gently he slipped away from Link to the floor. He briefly considered forgoing his clothing and truly striking fear in his enemies, but he found the thought to be distasteful and so he silently dressed.

 

From here, his plan was simple. He needed only to get far enough from the castle that Link would not be able to take the time to find his bag of tricks. The rest would be easy.

 

He slipped from the room like a shadow and assessed the situation. He knew the guards would be at the end of the hall, but he did not know how many were posted today. Head held high, he stalked down the hallway until he could hear their lower murmurs.

 

Ah, perfect. Only two guards.

 

He made quick work of the first, and the second he decided to savor. He took the man by the neck and lifted him off his feet, watching the colors he turned until he hung limp. He took the first guard’s sword and made haste out of the castle.

 

Ganondorf knew the hell-hole that was Hyrule castle like the back of his hand. It was easy enough to slip out unnoticed and make his way to Hyrule Field. There, he took the blade of the sword and turned it upon himself to dig out the arrow head that so vexed him.

 

He sliced through his own skin and directed the blade past bone and flesh until he could slide his fingers into the wound and snatch up the slippery curse and pull it forth, a great glowing light. He cast it aside and flexed his fingers, already feeling the magic flowing through him again. It would never return fully, however. Not in this life. It was weak, but it should be enough to get him to his end goal.

 

Sure enough, no sooner had he stood to gain his bearings than did another light arrow whiz past his ear. He looked up to see Link, desperately bent over the neck of Epona, Zelda behind him already drawing another arrow.

 

This one he swiped aside with his blade. She looked shocked, and called a curse out to him as Link directed Epona to turn about. Link leapt from Epona and drew his blade.

 

Ganondorf let out a low chuckle, pleased to see that not only had Link not had time to grab his bag of tricks, but his shield had been abandoned as well. Thankfully, Ganondorf still retained his shield, and he called upon his magic to erect that shield around himself and Link, trapping Zelda outside. And this time, he made a sphere.

 

“Link!” Zelda cried as she drew back arrow after arrow and sent them flying uselessly into Ganondorf’s barrier. “I’m sorry! You have to do this on your own! Use the Master Sword!”

 

Link glanced down at the blade in his hand, then back to Ganondorf, but he seemed uncertain. Ganondorf took his uncertainty away as he swung at him, his stolen blade magical imbued. Link quickly sidestepped and rolled behind Ganondorf, striking him from behind automatically.

 

Ganondorf laughed as the blade sliced through him. “This is what the great hero has to offer?” he bellowed. “Fight me!”

 

He struck again, and again Link dodged and returned the blow. The performed a macabre dance as Ganondorf pushed him further and further, the sound of clanging metal echoing into the sky.

 

It was quick, and sudden. But he had expected it. When Link’s blade pierced through his chest he felt a rush of air escaping him. He stood still as Link tumbled back, wide-eyed and fearful, twin tracks of tears running down his face.

 

And Ganondorf laughed. Just once.

 

“Thank you, my little hero. I am finally free…”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, but Ganondorf insisted it end this way.


End file.
